Wings
by Aki Midori
Summary: Duo Maxwell's predestined death brings him back to the tutelage of his long-dead brother, Solo. Suddenly finding himself Angel to his long-time crush, rock god Heero Yuy, Duo struggles to fulfill a heavenly mission in order for him to gain his wings.
1. Prologue Guardian Angel

**Wings**  
A Gundam Wing AU Story by Aki Midori

Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, and maybe others  
Rating: PG for shounen ai  
DiSClaIMer: Gundam Wing and the characters that I will be using are not my property. I'm using them merely for pleasure and, of course, to share the lurve. :3  
Warnings: Shounen ai (boy-boy love), gratuitous use of bad language

Author's BLaH:

This story has been gathering molds for so many years now, so I figured it's time to breathe life into it. Originally, it was supposed to be a SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa) fic, but recently, I can only imagine Heero and Duo in this story. I'm going to be abusing my artistic/creative license with regards to the angelic / celestial / life-after-death themes, so please bear with me as I go along. So, enjoy, everybody, and I hope you're not missing Commodore Wilkins too much. ;)

* * *

**Wings**  
_Prologue: Guardian Angel_

It was a day like all others, and yet, it was not.

Yeah, well, it's like this. Have you ever woken up one morning with a really dreadful feeling settling on the deepest pit of your stomach? It's like the most ill of all omens. Some sort of internal, biological warning of some rather unpleasant things that would come. You'd rise up from your bed thinking, "Oh boy, it's gonna be one of those days", and then kaboom! Things would suddenly go downhill from there.

Duo Maxwell, proud owner of the popular Neverland Bookstore, is currently having 'One of Those Days', and I'm here to see to it that he gets through it with maximum tolerance and minimal sanity-loss. Of course, with a client as difficult and volatile as Duo Maxwell is, persuading a rabbit to hump a senile horse would be a far easier task, but let's not go into the details.

But first off, let me introduce myself to you.

My name is Solo. Just plain, simple Solo. No surnames, no second names, no whatever. Just Solo.

And I'm Duo Maxwell's Guardian Angel.

Are you taking note of the capital letters there? Yeah? Good. I'm his Guardian Angel, and I have to say, I'm damn good at my job. Otherwise, my client would long be joining me in the realm of celestial beings. I'm telling you, it's no easy feat to keep that boy in line. He did everything short of swallowing a time bomb to endanger himself, never mind the fact that he really doesn't mean for anything bad to happen. I've had my hands full of that guy since the day he was assigned to me, I tell you. If I'm gonna be honest, I'd have to say that I've had my hands full of that kid for far longer than that, but again, let's not go into the details.

Yet.

Actually, I think I should probably be demanding for a promotion, or something, but knowing what grand (mis)adventure lies ahead of me and my client, it would be best for me to keep my celestial mouth shut, and allow things to fall into place. Or out of place, depending on your point of view.

Whatever.

Something big's going to happen today, and lots of people would be involved. I'm willing to bet my all that I own- what little I have, anyway- that Duo would probably experience enough heartaches and pain to last a lifetime, and believe me, I'd do anything to prevent that from happening if I could, but there are some things in life bigger than a Guardian Angel's plan to thwart whatever nefarious plan the Big Boss has in store for my client.

So, however much it would pain me, I gotta have to sit this one out.

Boss said I could help Duo, but I can't prevent this one from happening.

I don't know the exact details, but I think this would be changing everybody's life, for like, forever.

Even mine. I can just feel it.

So, here I am, following one grumpy Duo Maxwell around as he trudges through the crowded streets of Sanc, half-wondering what cosmic joke Boss has in store for us all, and half-trying to save the city from my client's misplaced ire.

As he burst into his bookstore in all his righteous indignation, huffing and puffing against the world's injustice, I could only hope that Duo Maxwell would have the strength, the courage, and whatever he damn well needed to get through Boss' Plan for him.

He's going to hurt, I just knew it. There has never been a Plan without anybody getting hurt, without any hopes being dashed, without any heart being broken. Believe me, I'd do anything in my power to protect my client from whatever pain, but I could only do so much.

I'm only his Guardian Angel, after all.

So, bring it on now, Boss. I think we're ready.

Just don't hurt Duo too much, ok?

I hurt when he hurts.

And that's not just the Guardian Angel in me talking.

No man, living or not, would ever want anything bad happen to his brother.

Yeah, I was Duo Maxwell's brother, what?

* * *

Post Blahs: How's that for a beginning? Please tell me what you think. I've got another chapter coming along soon, but I'm still spinning the story as I go along. I'll try to update regularly, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. In the mean time, the review button is right over there… :winkwink:


	2. Chapter One Split Second

**Wings**  
A Gundam Wing AU Story by Aki Midori

Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, and maybe others

Rating: PG for shounen ai

DiSClaIMer: Gundam Wing and the characters that I will be using are not my property. I'm using them merely for pleasure and, of course, to share the lurve. :3

Warnings: Shounen ai (boy-boy love), gratuitous use of bad language

Author's BLaH:

This story has been gathering molds for so many years now, so I figured it's time to breathe life into it. Originally, it was supposed to be a SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa) fic, but recently, I can only imagine Heero and Duo in this story. I'm going to be abusing my artistic/creative license with regards to the angelic / celestial / life-after-death themes, so please bear with me as I go along. So, enjoy, everybody, and I hope you're not missing Commodore Wilkins too much. ;)

* * *

**Wings**  
_Chapter One: Split Second_

The frown marring Duo Maxwell's usually-smiling face was unbecoming. Neverland Bookstore's employees suddenly found themselves on the sharp edge of Duo Maxwell's amethyst glare as he strolled into the shop with a dark scowl attached to his face, instead of his trademark thousand-watt smile. His perpetually-divine braid was falling out of the rubber band that held it together, his clothes were all rumpled, and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. Beneath his angry, glaring eyes lie deep pools of pain and sorrow.

"Hey Duo," Hilde greeted as Duo strolled into the private office they share. At twenty-three, Hilde Schbeiker was pretty as all pretty women go. With short, hair as dark as the night sky in the middle of the storm, and sparkling eyes as blue as the deep end of the ocean on an autumn night, Neverland's employees couldn't quite fathom why she hadn't hooked up with the most handsome man that ever walked the earth, namely Duo Maxwell. While the two are practically joined at the hip, never had they seen their bosses involved in any romantic or sexual activity. Drats.

Duo acknowledged his best friend and associate's presence with a defeated sigh. "Heya, Hil."

"How's it hanging?" Hilde asked, mindful of the mood her friend was in.

Duo sighed for what probably was the fiftieth time that day. "Limply, and a little to the left," he replied, peering at his crotch.

It took three whole seconds before the innuendo sunk in. Hilde's nostrils flared as she gave her best friend a whack upside the head- a normal scene, of course, considering Hilde's penchant for physically abusing her best friend on a daily basis.

"Perverted moron!" she scolded. "I meant, 'how are you doing', idiot! Couldn't you at least give me a decent answer? What's with you anyway? You looked as if the whole world has turned its back on you."

"I think it did, Hil." Duo pouted as he dropped his sullen face onto the counter. "Fuckin' music store ran out of copies of Zero's latest album. I even called three months ago to reserve a copy, but some higher-up moron decided to play god and gave _my_ copy to his idiot son! Would you believe that?! I'd never do that to any of our customers! That's fucking insane!"

Hilde opened her mouth to comment, but Duo beat her to it with an angry swipe of his arm. "Fucking insane, I tell you, Hil! I don't ask for much, do I? I mean hell! That's the only album where guitarist-slash-sex-god Heero Yuy ever sang. Usually he'd just strum on his miracle guitar and glare at a vast expanse of nothing-ness, but this time, he actually sang, Hilde! He actually sang! And the stupid manager of the music store fucking gave my copy to somebody else, only because 'I fucking did not have a down payment!'"

Hilde shook her head in exasperation and sat down in front of her friend. Glaring at the man wouldn't help one bit; she knew that from ample experience. Still it didn't stop her from sighing out loud. "I don't know what the hype is about, Duo. It's no the end of the world. They're just another rock band-"

"Just another-" Duo trailed off with eyes wider than saucers. He stood in all his furious glory and stared daggers at his best friend. "Just another rock band!? You offend me, heathen! What the hell do you mean by that? We're talking about Zero, here, Hilde. Z-E-R-O. The best band in the world. They've raided the charts since they started a year and a half ago, plus, their guitarist is a GOD, I tell you."

"That Heero yuy person?" Hilde asked. Duo chose to let the offending remark slip and nodded solemnly instead. "The blonde one with hoards of groupies following him around as if he's the Supreme God of Mount Olympus himself?"

"Idiot. You're talking about Quatre Winner. He's the keyboardist and mixer of the band." Duo scowled. "Don't you remember Heero Yuy anymore? He was our classmate when we were in high school."

Hilde didn't show any signs of recognition, which made Duo want to bonk his friend. "Mop of deep chocolate hair? Eyes the color of the ocean? Bronze skin? Vice-president to Chang Wu Fei? Student council's most popular officer? Don't you remember him anymore?"

Hilde thought for a moment before her face lightened up like an incandescent light bulb. "Ah! That guy! The senior catalyst of your rather disastrous attempt to come to terms with your then-newfound sexual orientation." Hilde laughed. "You couldn't decide whether or not you're bisexual. It was the first time you started to like guys. You were so into the guy but he wouldn't even look at you even if you tried to get his attention like a mad man! Hah! I remember that time when you approached him and offered your hand for a shake. He just gave you an icy stare and walked away! Duo Maxwell's first and only rejection. You're still not over him?"

Duo sighed. "Yeah. I mean, he's really something, you know? Sparked something in me since the first time I saw him. It's irrational, I know, but believe me, Hil, I couldn't get him out of my mind even if I tried. Just one look… one eye contact, and boom! There went my senses. Flew out of my being, just like that."

"You think it's that 'soulmate' thing every romantic's talking about? Like he's your soulmate or something?"

"I dunno," Duo replied, thoughtful. "Could be. But right now, I do know that I want to burn that music store to kingdom come 'coz they didn't save a copy for me. Frustrating, really."

Hilde was about to reply when the bell of their bookstore chimed, signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Good morning- oh shit." Duo all but hid himself beneath the counter when he saw his most persistent suitor sauntering straight towards him.

"Good morning, Duo." The smile on the pretty woman's face was so sweet, Hilde thought she'd develop cavities just looking at it. Her name is Relena Peacecraft, daughter to the city's most influential politician. She met Duo on a book fair, and was captivated by the handsome young man within five minutes of spending time with him. Since then, she spent all her free time on Duo and Hilde's book store, buying every book she could get her wealthy, manicured hands on just to make a pass at Duo.

"Hello, Relena," Hilde greeted, barely managing to hide her smirk.

"Hello to you, too, Hilde!" Relena smiled as she all but scrambled up the counter to peek at Duo. "Duo, why on Earth are you hiding in there?"

"How may we help you today?" Duo asked, faking a smile as he stood up from where he hid behind the counter.

"I have something for you, Duo." Relena's smile was so sweet, it sickened Duo to near nausea. She appeared to be having a difficult time playing the coy lady, but Hilde, who was watching the scene with an amused smile, thought it was a valiant effort anyway.

"Aren't you interested in my gift, Duo?"

"Not really, Relena."

"But I'm sure you'd love it!"

"Well, we'd just have to find out now, won't we?"

"Look here." Relena's smile was nothing short of dazzling as she finally pulled out a square-shaped, paper-wrapped package in her bag. She handed it to Duo, who looked as enthusiastic as a rock. His demeanor changed however, as he tore away at the wrapper.

"It's Zero's latest CD!" Duo laughed in glee as he jumped over the counter to give Relena a hug, his former ire at the lady all but forgotten. "Thanks so much, Relena! You just made my day!"

Relena winked at Hilde as she snatched the CD from Duo's hands. "That's gonna cost you a dinner, Duo."

"Aw, man! I knew there was a catch!"

"Nothing in life's for free, Duo dearest." Relena smirked as she dodged Duo's attempts to get the CD back. "It's just a dinner date, Duo! What's a shared dinner between two good friends?"

"Relena, if you hand that CD over, I swear I'd eat dinner with you for as many times want!" Duo exclaimed as he tried to reach for the CD again.

"As many times?" Relena asked, swatting Duo's arms away.

"Yeah, I promise! Just gimme that CD!"

Relena laughed as she finally took pity on the desperate man and gave him the CD. "One dinner's enough, Duo. It's enough for me to know that I made your day somewhat better. I knew you've been waiting for that for a long time now, so what the heck."

"You've made my day infinitely better, 'Lena," Duo said. "Just for that I'm taking you to Pierre's tomorrow night, so doll yourself up, alright? Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll just listen to the CD for a while. Take care of the shop, Hil, I'll be back in a few!" Duo's braid trailed behind him as he made a dash for his office, leaving behind two amused young women.

Hilde raised an eyebrow at Relena. "You're not so bad after all, Ms. Peacecraft."

Relena smiled softly as she glanced in the direction of Duo's office. "It's not everyday I get to do something nice for the guy I like." She sighed as she stared longingly into the room Duo disappeared into. "Such a shame he wouldn't ever like me the way I like him." Relena smirked upon seeing Hilde's slack-jawed expression. "Come on, girl. I know I've been very aggressive in my pursuit of your best friend, but I could also take a hint, you know?"

"Well, with the way you pursue him, it's kind of hard for me to tell."

"Ouch! Sharp tongue you got there, lady!"

"Not as sharp as your eyes when you're on your stalker-mode," Hilde retorted, a fond smile softening her sharp barb.

"Hey, I have to go," Relena said with a smile of her own. "I just dropped by to give Duo his gift. Please tell him good-bye for me."

"I will," Hilde promised. "Thanks again, girl. You just delivered us all from a bad day."

"Anytime, Hilde. I'll see you around!" With one final wave, Relena stepped out of the quaint bookstore and into the bustling street.

"Well, what do you know," Hilde remarked as she rested her chin on her hands. "The day's looking up, after all."

Hilde laughed as she heard an excited yelp from the direction of her friend's office. "Well, looks like it'll be just me this morning." She shook her head in amusement as she prepared to take on another busy day at their budding bookstore.

-xoxoxox-

The man grunted as he swaggered towards his eighteen-wheeler. He knew he shouldn't have imbibed that much alcohol, especially since it's not even evening yet, but he just couldn't resist. The smell of the alcohol was just too enticing.

Screw the metal scraps.

Just as well, he's on his way to deliver those huge logs to the construction site, anyway, so there's no need to worry.

The engine roared to life, and he gave out a delighted laugh. He's such a superman. All drunk, and yet, he could still drive. Now, now... but why are there two's of everything? Oh, well. It must have been an optical illusion of some sort.

He had to get these metal scraps to the site, or else, he'd lose his job.

He wouldn't want that to happen, right?

-xoxoxox-

It was shining, just like a saving grace.

Duo chattered happily as he tucked his cellular phone between his cheek and shoulder, grabbed the Zero CD with one hand and drove with the other.

"It's a good day, after all, Hil!" Duo exclaimed. "We closed the deal with the builders, we're on our way to becoming the most well-loved bookstore in Tokyo, plus I got my Zero CD!"

Hilde laughed on the other end of the line. "Yeah, yeah. I'm happy, too. Most popular bookstore, you said? I know you can do it. I'll be with you all the way, my friend!"

"I only have one more wish, then afterwards, I can die in happiness," Duo said with a sunny smile as he took a left turn on a one-way street. The street was isolated, unlike all others, but Duo paid it no heed.

"And what would that be?"

"I wish I could see Heero Yuy one more time," Duo said with a soft smile. "Spend some time with him, maybe. That way, maybe I'd find out why I'm so drawn to him since day one. I want to get to know him. I want to be with him." He opened the CD case with one hand and took away the flap which contained the lyrics of the songs, plus the band members' pictures and dedications. He skipped the other band members and turned to the page where Heero's picture was.

The man was tall- bronze-skinned with a powerful, yet compact build which made him look like a Greek god. His blue eyes were so sharp and cold, they seemed frozen, like ice. His deep chocolate brown hair was tousled with the long, unforgiving bangs almost covering his eyes, giving him a mysterious, bad-boy aura. His black leather top was torn at the sleeves, giving him the look of a punk. Black were his pants as well, and his boots were shiny against what seemed like the studio lights. To top it all off, a leather choker with a silver cross embedded at the center adorned the rocker's slender neck. A dark blue electric guitar was slung around his shoulder. Heero Yuy's dedication was short, as always, but Duo was struck speechless when he saw what was written there.

_/For you- and the things that could have been, if only I took your hand, once so long ago./_

Chills ran down Duo's spine then, and for a moment, he was utterly quiet. Could it be that the guitarist constantly thinks of him, as well? If so, then what would you call it? Fate? Destiny? Soulmates?

What was he thinking of, anyway? To whom did Heero Yuy dedicated that message for? Slim chance that it could be him. After all, he's the not the only one who offered a hand to Heero. There were many others... Millions, gazillions, maybe. But still...

"Duo? Are you still there?" Hilde's impatient voice snapped over the line. "Oi, I think you should drop your phone /and/ the CD now. In case you've forgotten, you're driving."

Duo shook his head and laughed uneasily. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Hil. Congratulations to us!"

"Yeah. Bye! Take care, now, would you?"

"Yes, I will. Bye." Duo closed his phone with a snap and concentrated on the road. His heart was heavy, though, upon seeing that message. He truly wanted to see that man again- only to appease his heart, if not to find out why he's having such feelings since way back when.

Once again, he took his eyes off the road and it landed on the picture of Heero Yuy.

He sighed.

"I wish I could see you."

-xoxoxox-

"What the-" the bulky man cursed as he made another sharp turn, yet again. The brakes won't work. He was pretty sure he checked it the day before, and it was doing fine.

Another sharp turn brought him to a narrow, isolated street. He tried stepping on the brakes again, but the truck won't stop.

He never noticed the one-way sign perched on the pavement.

He did notice, though, the black sedan advancing towards him. Suddenly, all traces of alcohol left his bloodstream. Sobriety shot through his mind, sharp and swift as a bullet. Suddenly, fear so great gripped his heart. There was no way around this catastrophe, and it was his fault.

'_Oh my Lord_,' he thought. '_Please save us all_.'

-xoxoxox-

It was a day like all others, and yet, it was not.

His dream is on its way to becoming a reality. He closed the deal with his builders, and the renovations he had seen only in his wildest dreams are well on their way to becoming reality. He had his best friend to back him up, too. His mother just gave him a call to ask how the meeting had been, and she'd been delighted to hear the news. She was going to pray for him, she said. It was a fine day, in the least. To top it all off, he has with him now the latest album of the number one band in all of Sanc.

Maybe he could learn to like Relena, too, just not in the way she'd hoped.

And if he allowed himself to fantasize, he might have been the one whom Heero Yuy dedicated the album to.

He's going to celebrate this wonderful day with a warm, luxurious bath tonight. With his rubber ducky, of course.

He was so deep in his thoughts; he really didn't notice the loud honk reverberating from the eighteen-wheeler truck advancing towards his car in a furious pace.

It was too late when he noticed, though.

Nothing could be done anyway. It was as if the collision was written in the stars. The street was too narrow, and even if he did stop his car, the truck wouldn't.

It advanced towards him, speeding towards him like a furious avenger.

It happened in a split-second.

Suddenly, all he could think about was the searing pain.

Suddenly, all he could see was red.

Suddenly, all he could feel were shards of glass puncturing his skin.

And his life flashed before his eyes.

And his friends and family's faces disappeared from his grasp.

And his dream flew out of his hands.

And the last thing he saw before everything became black, was Heero Yuy's intense blue stare.

"Heero."

And then there was nothing.

It was a day like all others-

and yet, it was not.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Post Blahs:

I can feel that this is going to be a long one. I hope many of you will join me for this ride. I am open to any criticism of the constructive sort.

10/23/2008: Edited the divisions/cuts between scenes. Sorry it took me this long to find out that docmanager doesn't include msword's divisions. Or whatever they're called. I'll make sure to put asterisks in between scenes from now on. I've re-read this chapter without the dividing lines, and it quite threw the suspense factor off. Will be more careful in the future. Meantime, thanks to everybody who reviewed (including people from the ML's and the LJ comms.). I hope I don't disappoint all those who've already included my story on their alert list. Here's to wishing you have something to alert you. ;;


	3. Chapter Two Reminiscence

**Wings**  
A Gundam Wing AU Story by Aki Midori

Pairings: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner, Chang Wu Fei and… (yeah, I'll make this complicated for him… )  
Rating: PG for shounen ai  
DiSClaIMer: Gundam Wing is owned by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. I'm using them merely for pleasure and, of course, to share the lu~rve. :3

Warnings: Shounen ai (boy-boy love), gratuitous use of bad language

Author's BLaH:

This story has been gathering molds for so many years now, so I figured it's time to breathe life into it. Originally, it was supposed to be a SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa) fic, but recently, I can only imagine Heero and Duo in this story. I'm going to be abusing my artistic/creative license with regards to the angelic / celestial / life-after-death themes, so please bear with me as I go along. So, enjoy, everybody, and I hope you're not missing Commodore Wilkins too much. ;)

More importantly, I'd like to extend my deepest gratitude and warmest huggles to **hostilecrayon** for being insane enough to take up '_Wing's'_ beta-job. Thanks for all the encouragement, heartwarming praises, and most especially, for listening to this story's voice. This chapter came out much better after you were done with it. Thanks so much!

To everybody who hasn't read her stories, especially her 'Growing Up' arc, what the hell have you been doing with your life? I'm inviting you to read her stories if you want to laugh, cry, choke, breathe, and just simply fall in love with the beautiful pairing that is Heero Yuy / Duo Maxwell. (*Swoons* ^.^)

Let's celebrate 1x2x1 love, everybody. ^__^

-xoxoxox-

**-Chapter Two: Reminiscence-**

Heero Yuy frowned as he struck the last note of his guitar.

For some reason, everything seemed so odd today. Granted, he did wake up on the wrong side of the bed, but that was probably because he was too busy tossing and turning, clinging desperately to the remnants of a vague dream.

He couldn't really remember the specific contents of his dream, but he could recall feeling warmth spreading through his body. It felt as if he was being hugged from behind, and to be honest, it was a feeling he sorely missed. He was just reveling in the comfort of the embrace, when suddenly, something so bright flashed across his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was ripped or 'torn from' the safety of the warmth he desperately wanted to keep.

The last thing he saw before he was pulled back into reality was two orbs of amethyst, watery from tears that had yet to fall.

That was a very, very strange dream indeed, and it left the day sorely lacking of something.

"Are you done being a musical idiot now?"

Heero Yuy looked up from where he was absent-mindedly fiddling with his guitar to glare at the tall, lithe man who entered the music room. A fall of auburn hair fell across half of Trowa Barton's face, effectively hiding his handsome Latin features. It was his latest favored hairstyle, insisting that it gave him a 'mysterious, sexy look'. Heero thought it worked, because Trowa's fan base nearly tripled in numbers, but instead he just told his friend that it made him look like an 'idiot anime character'.

Trowa's lips curled up into a noticeable smirk as he teased Heero for what probably was the fiftieth time that day. "You've made seventy-two mistakes in three hours. That's quite a lot, even for a loser like you."

"Shut up, Barton," Heero snapped. He saw the subtle glint in Trowa's one visible verdant eye, and suddenly understood the barb for what it was. It has always been Trowa who could pull him out of whatever self-induced misery he drowned himself in. He grinned as he adjusted the guitar on his knees and took Trowa's bait.

"We both know who the loser here is. You've made eighty-six mistakes in two hours, all because you couldn't get your eyes off Quatre's ass."

"And what a fine ass it was," Trowa purred, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. He knew his mission was accomplished when Heero's sharp laughter reverberated throughout the practice room. "Seriously, dude. What's up? You've been out of it since this morning."

Heero sighed and gave up trying to convince himself- and everybody- that he was concentrating on his music. "I had a dream last night."

"So? Everybody dreams sometimes, dude." Heero and Trowa's heads snapped up at the voice of their bassist and long-time friend, Chang Wu Fei. The man was wearing a smirk that was as annoying to Heero as the one Trowa was sporting at the moment. His slanted eyes, labeled by the media as 'blacker than night and more intense than sin', sparkled with something akin to mischief as he ran his hands across his untied shoulder-length raven hair.

"How special was this kind of dream that you would spend so much time mulling over it?" Wu Fei pressed. His grin turned positively feral as a wicked thought crossed his mind. "Or maybe I should ask 'how _/wet/_ was this dream'? If you're sexually frustrated, you only had to ask, dude. I have a lot of conta-"

"Quiet over there. I believe Heero was trying to explain why he's such a failure today," another voice teased from the doorway. Quatre R. Winner, keyboarding and genius mixer, leaned casually against the door frame as he patiently waited for Heero to continue. Heero noted the subtle blue highlights on Quatre's golden hair, complementing his aqua blue eyes. He stood a little taller than Wu Fei, but his slighter build and 'angelic features' had the media dub him as the 'fallen angel' of the group, given his track record of petty bar brawls and a million other minor offenses due to excessive, but minor pranks inflicted upon the unsuspecting public. Only his influential name, coupled with Trowa's quick thinking and undying devotion, and the public's impassioned support prevented him from permanent residency at the local penile institution.

Heero didn't know whether to roll his eyes or to feel touched at his band mates' concern for him. Really, he didn't screw up /that/ much today. They were exaggerating as they wont to do every time he felt like drowning into one of his _'Emo-Moments'_, as Wu Fei fondly called them. He couldn't blame them for being overly-concerned, though. For all that everyone knew how much of an anti-social bastard Heero truly was, he knew that he'd been way beyond unbearable these past few weeks.

The four of them had been together since they were in junior high school. Heero didn't have a lot of fond memories, but most of them include the four men whom he has spent most of his adolescent and adult years with. They'd come a long way from throwing spaghetti at each other over lunch, through being respected officers of the student council, dorm mates and partners in crime during college, and currently, the most popular rock band in all of Asia, probably the entire world.

How could he have felt as if something was missing? How could he have missed the big, gaping hole that suddenly ate at his heart when he wasn't looking?

"Heero? Are you alright, man?" Wu Fei asked, his smirk turning into a frown.

"Hey, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?" Quatre sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. Heero did not miss the feel of something sticky coming in direct contact with his skin, but he chose to ignore it anyway. "But please don't tell us that you've mysteriously gotten somebody pregnant, because Zechs is /so/ going to kill you."

"Maybe he needs to get laid?" Trowa suggested. Wu Fei nodded vigorously from where he stood.

Heero laughed and peeled the 'Dora the Explorer' sticker from his nape. "No, I did _/not/ _get somebody pregnant, and no, I do _/not/_ need to get laid. I told you already, I keep having this strange dream, but every time I wake up, I can't remember anything at all."

"You're sure you don't remember? Quatre asked. "If it could bother you this much, then it must be something important. You rarely let anything get to you, Heero. Maybe this _is_ serious."

Heero noted the frowns that were slowly creasing his friends' faces. He shook his head in a futile attempt to shake himself off whatever funk he had fallen into and gave his friends a small smile. "Don't worry yourselves over me. I'll be fine in no time. Maybe I just need a breather."

"Meaning you're going out."

"Yes, Daddy Trowa. I'm going out."

"Heero, you damn well know that you can't go out," Wu Fei said. "The fans will eat you alive once they recognize who you are."

"Well then I'll just have to take a low profile now, won't I?" Heero grinned and produced a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses from somewhere behind him.

"And you think that /that's/ going to miraculously change your entire persona into this new, unrecognizable twat from nowhere?" Wu Fei retorted, one eyebrow quirked as if to say, 'Go ahead, moron. See if that will work.'

Heero merely grunted and donned his lame disguise. He gave his bemused friends a small wave of good-bye before he left the large music room. He didn't even spare anybody a glance as he walked along the marbled hallways of Wing Music Industry's building. If it were any other day, Heero would stop by to appreciate the endless supply of paintings and sculptures that adorn the halls of the highest, most sophisticated building in Tokyo, but today, even the newest addition of paintings in the West wing went unnoticed as he stalked past them. He walked briskly past the grand lobby, and out into the crowded streets of the bustling city.

Heero growled as he trudged along the streets of the latest city his band was based in. He really didn't have any reason to feel cranky. He had good friends, people loved his band, Zero's latest album 'Akushu' was a phenomenal success, and he was free of the chains of whatever bullshit past he had desperately tried to run away from. His life was looking up, and everything that was happening to him at the moment was way more than he ever hoped for.

He had everything. Friends. Fame. Wealth. Success.

What right did he have to feel as if his life was sorely lacking? What right did he have to complain, when he already walked past several street beggars whose lunch probably consisted of salvaged trash and spoiled left-overs?

Yeah, he had no reason to be cranky, save for that dream. That one, elusive dream that seemed to haunt him every single night.

He didn't really understand why he /had/ to remember it; he just felt like he /needed/ to know what it was about. There was somebody there in that dream and damn if he couldn't remember who it was!

The only thing Heero was able to remember was the pair of amethyst eyes. Well. That was certainly helpful. He'd never really known anybody with amethyst eyes, and it wasn't as if he was the type of person to discern what color people's eyes are. Heero sighed as he picked his pace and headed for the park. Maybe a little bit of peace and quiet would help clear his mind.

-xoxoxox-

Three hours later found Heero sleeping underneath an aged oak tree in a secluded area of the park. Trowa smiled as he took in his best friend's sleeping form. He was supposed to drag Heero back to the studio for practice, with the hanging threat against his precious manhood should he ever fail in his mission, but looking at his friend's peaceful state right now almost made him want to brave Quatre and Wu Fei's rage just so Heero could catch up on his much-deserved rest.

Well… almost.

He grinned as he pulled the pair of mini-cymbals from his pocket and smashed them together near Heero's ear.

"Son of a bitch!" Heero cried out as he jolted up in shock. Trowa nearly fell on his ass laughing at Heero's bewildered expression. "God damn it, Barton! The hell was that for?"

Trowa swallowed the last remnants of his mirth, lest he be faced with the wrath of the indomitable Heero Yuy. "I was operating under strict orders. Quatre and Wu Fei told me to use any necessary means to drag you back to the studio, and knowing your near-awesome ability to sleep like the dead in the most peculiar of places, I decided to use the most effective method to pull you back to awareness."

"Giving me a heart attack is the most effective method to wake me up?" Heero narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but his efforts to intimidate were only met with an amused smirk.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, guy, but you are _so_ not my type."

"Trowa!"

Trowa fell into another fit of laughter as he tried to dodge Heero's half-hearted attempt to punch him. It was a good thing that he could still get a reaction from his friend. It meant he wasn't so far gone into whatever funk he'd fallen into. He sat down next to his glowering friend and gave him another playful shove before finally settling down.

"What's this about, Heero?" Trowa was nothing, if not brutally honest and direct to the point.

Heero shook his head in annoyance. "It's that damn dream."

"Who was in that dream?"

"You think if I knew, I still would be this cranky?" Heero snapped.

"Bitchy is more like it," Trowa retorted. "You're on perpetual PMS, and Heero's that's not like you. Yeah, you can delude yourself that you're this 'reticent, cold, and aloof' guy and have your fans shrieking in ecstasy whenever you flash them your 'cold, blue glare', but you're never this grouchy, even on your worst days."

There was something firm in Trowa's reprimand that made Heero bite back his sharp rebuttal. He knew then that his actions for the past few weeks have finally been getting to his band mates. He sighed out in frustration and kept his tongue instead.

"Listen, Heero," Trowa started, "I know absolutely nothing about this dream of yours, but I was thinking that maybe… just maybe, dude, it has something to do with that mysterious dedication you wrote in our latest album. It has something to do what you _named_ our album."

"Akushu," Heero murmured, lost in his thoughts. "It means 'handshake'."

"Who was it, Heero?" Trowa pressed. "To whom did you dedicate your part of the album to?"

'That guy,' Heero thought. He couldn't ever forget that guy, even if he tried. He was unique, with his long, chestnut hair tied back in a tight braid that reached past his waist. He was a transfer student to his private school, formerly a ward of the state, adopted only recently, but he never had any trouble settling in. People gathered in swarms around him, drawn to his gregarious personality. Heero loathed him on sight.

Heero has gained the nickname 'Ice Bastard' during his adolescent years because of his cold, and sometimes unrepentantly distant attitude. He had mellowed down over the years, and maintained the reticent image only because fans 'totally go for those kinds of cool guys', as Zechs put it. He did a lot of growing up with the help of his friends, which is why he was currently a lot more human than he used to be.

That guy with the long braid was everything Heero hated back when he was in high school. He was brash, he was outgoing, he flirted all the time, and partied all the damned time. Everything about the guy seemed so shallow. Heero was surprised to find out that his scores were actually as high as his, and that he was even on academic scholarship, supported not only by the school administration, but also by the State.

How could he be both outrageously extroverted and academically brilliant at the same time? Heero, then plagued with teenage angst and insecurity, couldn't fathom how a walking oxymoron like that guy could exist.

One fine day, three months after he transferred into Heero's school, the guy with the long braid walked up to Heero and introduced himself. He held his hand out for a shake, but being the asshole that he was, Heero only gave him a condescending glare before walking away.

Still, there was something about the way he held himself- his purposeful stride, his steady gait, his bearing, all are in contrast with the carefree smile that he usually wore and the bright spark that never quite left his eyes. Before long, Heero found himself looking up from where he was signing the documents that Wu Fei constantly made him read, only to watch the guy as he entertained another batch of friends. Heero remembered how the guy seemed to be everywhere. There was seldom a time where Heero did not see that guy, and always, he was surrounded by a group of people. He always had something funny to say, amusing stories to tell, something spectacular to do. He used to sing out loud in the middle of the hallway, and danced like a professional performer in the cafeteria during lunch. Sometimes he would just spout a few lines from a popular Shakespearian Drama in the middle of a boring lecture, livening up the entire class.

Before he knew it, his eyes would constantly search for the guy whenever he entered a room, hoping that he would catch another glimpse of those bright, amethyst eyes that seemed to twinkle whenever he looked at Heero.

Wait a minute. "Amethyst!"

"Heero?"

"Amethyst! He has amethyst eyes! Trowa, I think he's the one who I've been dreaming of for so long! You're right!"

"Who?" Trowa asked, getting more curious he watched a myriad of emotions splayed across Heero's face.

"Do you remember the transferee who used to be so popular at school?" Heero asked.

"The guy you wanted to push off Rockefeller's rooftop way back when?"

Heero laughed. "Yes! That guy!"

"What's he got to do with you?" Trowa's brows furrowed in confusion as Heero gave out another laugh. "Have you been cavorting with long-haired sexy brunettes behind your friends' backs?"

"Shut up, Trowa. I haven't seen him in years," Heero snapped good-naturedly. "Remember that time where I used to be such an asshole? I hated him for everything that he was, because he was the person I wanted most to be."

Trowa gave Heero a small nod, encouraging him to continue.

"He was funny, outgoing, smart- everybody liked him-"

"Everybody liked you, too, Heero."

"Only because I was this 'cool, aloof, genius' Vice President. You know how much that image sells, Trowa," Heero said, his lips turned upwards in a smirk. "Everybody liked that guy. Even I have grown to like the guy."

"But you warded off his only attempt to befriend you," Trowa reminded him.

"Yes, and there's never been a day since where I didn't wish for that scene to replay itself, so I would have the chance to do it right," Heero said. "I wanted to be his friend, Trowa. There is something about him that amazes me, but I was too much of an asshole back then. I never got the courage to undo whatever damage I caused."

"I never knew you were feeling that way," Trowa softly said, his eyes warm with something akin to regret. Heero smiled and nudged Trowa with his elbow in a small attempt to comfort him.

"I never told any of you," Heero replied. "I was, I don't know. Ashamed, I guess. Ashamed of the way I acted when he tried to befriend me. Ashamed to admit that I was wrong. Probably too proud to step down from my ladder and humble myself to repair the drift that I alone created."

"That was when you started to slowly change," Trowa recalled. "I knew it didn't happen overnight, but I could see that something spurred you to change from the arrogant asshole into what you are today. I thought that it was because you finally realized that your brother was right-"

"That too," Heero said, cutting Trowa off. Trowa relented, knowing that Heero's brother was still a sore topic, but he still waited for his friend to continue his explanation. When Heero didn't speak any further, Trowa finally asked the question that has been plaguing his mind ever since this whole mess with Heero began.

"Who was that guy, Heero? To whom did you dedicate the album to?"

The steady stare that Heero gave his friend was nothing short of intense, Trowa felt compelled to look away, lest he get sucked in.

"The guy with the amethyst eyes," Heero said, his voice firm and steady and strong.

"What's his name, Heero?" Trowa asked, his breath stuck in his throat.

"Duo Maxwell," Heero replied. "His name is Duo Maxwell."

Tbc

-xoxoxox-

Post BlaHs:

Again, many thanks to my wonderful beta, **hostilecrayon**, who patiently nitpicked the the minor misgivings of this chapter. To the readers here, at the lj comms, y!groups, and everywhere else, thanks for the enthusiastic and heartwarming feedbacks! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! ^^; I'll try to work faster. Meanwhile, I would really love what you think so far.

~Aki


End file.
